


Псы ночных дорог

by rumble_fish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Kirisaki Daiichi High (Freeform), M/M, Mystery, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: Некоторые верят, что псы с человеческими лицами — это духи людей, погибших в катастрофах. Другие верят, что это обычные собаки, в которых вселились демоны.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на AU-фест "The Rainbow World".
> 
> Бета: Jhereg

Их всегда было пятеро, а почему так, они не знали.

Солнце рассеивало их тела, как туман, но ночи возвращали обратно. Сменялись города, в которых они просыпались, и иногда, очень редко, сменялись лица в стае. Когда кто-то из них был готов уйти насовсем, его усталость тащила остальных туда, где он встретил смерть.

Ханамия — это всегда был Ханамия — говорил, куда им устремиться на этот раз. Никто уже не помнил, как он стал вожаком; каждый пришел в стаю после него. Стая была вечно в движении, и много ночей тяжелая, всеобъемлющая ненависть Ханамии подгоняла их, словно удары кнута. 

Люди пугались, увидев их лица. Иногда — кричали, иногда — бросались бежать или падали в обморок.

Очередная ночь; они нашли себя лежащими на земле. Прохлада стлалась вокруг. Плескалась вода: пробуждение застало их под мостом.

Хара сел, уткнувшись взглядом в свои руки. Ладони испачкались в пыли, но это по-прежнему были обычные руки, человеческие. Всякий раз, очнувшись, он моргал и силился увидеть в темноте собачьи лапы с когтями, но, сколько ни смотрел, его руки оставались такими же, какими были всегда. Хара знал, что со стороны все выглядит иначе.

Он обтер ладони о свою рубашку и поискал глазами Ямазаки — это тоже было частью ритуала после пробуждения, бессознательной, как полусонный зевок. Ямазаки, обхватив колени, уставился на глянцевитую поверхность воды; худые лопатки торчали под майкой. Хара не знал, какого точно она цвета: серая или зеленая, или, может, хаки. В темноте было не понять, а при свете дня они друг друга никогда не видели.

— Искупаться бы, — невесело проворчал Ямазаки, когда Хара, подобравшись к нему со спины, положил ладонь на плечо, легко поднырнув под лямку двумя пальцами.

— Сколько можно повторять: для таких, как ты, это бесполезно. — Ханамия уже стоял на ногах и казался вполне бодрым. Его движения были привычно порывистыми, когда он приблизился к неподвижно растянувшемуся на земле Сето и толкнул его ботинком в бок. — Поднимайся, Кентаро.

Сето, знали все, умер во сне. Но даже после смерти он не мог выспаться.

— Где мы сегодня? — спросил Сето, привстав на локтях, и замотал головой, пытаясь отбросить густую челку с глаз. Мелькнула крупная родинка, зиявшая на его лбу, как отверстие от пули.

Ханамия же в упор смотрел на Мацумото. Края его рта разошлись в неприятной улыбке:

— Мацумото.

Тот вздрогнул, оторвал взгляд от моста.

— Ты готов? — спросил Ханамия. Мацумото кивнул. — В круг.

Ямазаки поднялся, рука Хары упала, соскользнув с его плеча. Сето тоже встал, и Харе пришлось присоединиться к ним. Он пожалел, что не поспешил: Ямазаки уже дотянулся до Ханамии и Мацумото. Хара тоже ухватился за ладонь Мацумото и выдул большой пузырь из жвачки. Ухмыльнулся: сейчас они с Ямазаки чувствовали одно и то же влажное прикосновение. Рука Сето была вялой и сухой.

— Покойся с миром, — внятно произнес Ханамия, и все закрыли глаза. Ладонь Мацумото стиснула его, но Хара не ответил. Мацумото для него ровным счетом ничего не значил, было лишь любопытно, кто присоединится к ним до восхода солнца, заполнив брешь в стае из пятерых.

— Иди, — сказал Ханамия, и Хара открыл глаза, тотчас выпустив руку Мацумото из своей. Мацумото сделал нерешительный шаг в сторону, оглянулся, но стая уже отрекалась от него, показывая спины. Для них Мацумото окончательно перестал существовать. Ханамия повернулся первым, Хара — последним, лопнув пузырь с громким хлопком. Мацумото, заметил он, будто бы хотел произнести что-то напоследок, какое-нибудь никому не нужное «Спасибо» или «Удачи», но раздумал и поплелся к мосту, с которого упал год назад.

— Мы услышим всплеск? — спросил Ямазаки. Ханамия презрительно фыркнул, и все замолчали.

Всплеска они не услышали.

— Хоть бы раз к нам попала девчонка, — сказал Ямазаки, расстегивая ширинку, чтобы отлить в реку. Хара выдул очередной пузырь. — Я пахну смертью, Хара?

Хара подошел к нему и провел носом по шее сзади, до кромки ржавых волос. Ямазаки пах теплом. Ямазаки пах летом.

— Ты пахнешь собачьей могилой, полной червей, Ямазаки, — прошептал Хара в рыжий затылок. — Любая девчонка убежит с воплями.

Ямазаки отпихнул его одной рукой. Ханамия и Сето о чем-то негромко переговаривались, стоя поодаль; черные пряди падали Ханамии на лицо.

— Эй, Ханамия! — крикнул Хара. — Как ты умер?

Ханамия не обернулся. Свой вопрос Хара задавал бесчисленное множество раз, и его первого достало, но уже вошло в разряд вредных привычек.

Как умер Ханамия, не знал никто. Даже Сето.

 

Их осталось четверо, впереди у них была почти целая ночь, и каждого грыз голод. Они двинулись прочь от моста, на котором упокоился всеми уже забытый Мацумото; сквозь стук подошв по асфальту Харе упорно слышалось клацанье когтей. Он бы решил, что смирение вот-вот настигнет и его, что время на этом свете для него все-таки подходит к концу, но Хара точно знал, что никогда не смирится. Ханамия тоже знал это про него и, думалось Харе, поэтому доставал чуть реже, чем мог бы. Хотя глухая злоба, жившая в Ханамии, Хару пугала и одновременно притягивала — и была ему непонятна, — что-то их друг с другом роднило больше, чем кого-либо в стае.

— Смотрите, — облизнулся Ямазаки, — ресторанчик. Мясной.

На заднем дворе было темно, Хару это устраивало: он не хотел видеть других, когда они будут жадно рыться в объедках, и не хотел, чтобы они видели его. Послушал, как Ямазаки хрустит найденной лакомой костью. Углядел упаковку с несвежим сырым мясом — но для него оно пахло восхитительно, и Хара торопливо разорвал пленку, вонзил зубы в скользкий кусок.

— А ну проваливайте отсюда! — заорал кто-то рядом. — Что за…

— Не лезь не в свое дело.

Раздавшийся следом вопль почти сразу оборвался. Хара ухмыльнулся и размазал кровяной сок по подбородку, не поднимая головы. Этот бедолага был не первый, кто хлопнулся в обморок, когда увидел родинку Сето и его пробежавший по губам язык, а ниже — тело огромного черного пса.

Мусор в этот раз попался вкусный, решил Хара, наевшись. Ямазаки, привалившийся к контейнеру рядом с ним, сыто рыгнул, застенчиво и запоздало прикрыв рот. Буркнул:

— Извини.

— Оближи мое лицо, тогда извиню, — рассмеялся Хара. Он никак не мог оттереть рот до конца. Ямазаки глянул на его губы и нахмурился.

— Пошел ты, Хара.

— Если б я мог, — сказал Хара ему вслед, когда Ямазаки встал и направился к Ханамии с Сето. Между ними валялся неудачливый парень из ресторана.

— Что будем с ним делать? — донесся до Хары глуховатый голос Ямазаки. Хара улыбнулся, подпер жвачку языком к щеке.

— Сето съест его лицо, и пойдем, — равнодушно ответил Ханамия.

— Что?! Сето?..

— Ханамия шутит. — Сето невозмутимо отряхивал свой черный пиджак.

Ямазаки вытаращил глаза.

— Побегаем за машинами, Ямазаки? — Хара использовал отработанную тактику тычка под ребра локтем, и тот возмущенно задохнулся. — Кто отстанет, завтра будит Сето.

— Идиоты, — прокомментировал Ханамия.

 

Бегать за машинами, по правде, Харе не так уж нравилось — но нравилось Ямазаки, находившему в этом занятии главное развлечение посмертной жизни. Он выискивал жертву среди проезжающих и мчался бок о бок, то и дело бросаясь на окно со стороны водителя. Корчил страшные рожи и мрачно скалился во весь рот. Несколько раз они наблюдали жуткие аварии, и Хара, ненавидевший все, связанное с автокатастрофами, так и не смог в этом признаться: Ямазаки любил смотреть на вылетающих в кювет, до смерти напуганных незнакомцев, а Хара — Хара любил смотреть на довольного Ямазаки.

К тому же, из-за выходок Ямазаки еще никто не погиб.

Хара бежал рядом с ним по обочине, задевая изредка рукой. Ветер свистел в ушах, от огней машин и вывесок рябило в глазах, Ямазаки смеялся. Хара тащил на шее груз безнадежной невзаимности всего того, что было у него к Ямазаки, и пригибал голову под этой тяжестью. Но — тоже смеялся так, что едва не давился комком жвачки.

Ямазаки выбрал в жертвы белую «хонду» и прилип носом к стеклу, не отставая на своих длинных ногах. Он высунул язык — Хара тут же вспомнил Ханамию и прикусил губу. «Хонда» отчаянно засигналила, завиляла. Впереди дорога делала поворот, и Ямазаки явно не хотел, чтобы жертва в него вписалась. Хара посмотрел на бетонное ограждение, к которому они приближались, и понял, что сейчас произойдет.

— Слышь, Ямазаки!..

— А ну не смотри на меня! — не услышав, гаркнул Ямазаки водителю, а в следующий момент машина вылетела с трассы и с ужасающим скрежетом врезалась в ограждение.

Хара остановился как вкопанный. Не мог сделать вдох. Не мог закрыть глаза. Он ухватился за горло рукой, раскрывая рот, уставившись в затылок замершего впереди Ямазаки. Ржаво-рыжий затылок, пахнущий теплом и летом. Хара помнил.

— Мудак дохлый, — просипел он. Ямазаки медленно развернулся.

Увидел лицо Хары и испугался.

 

— Ты ж говорил, «землетрясение», «землетрясение», — проворчал Ямазаки, когда они рухнули на траву в придорожных кустах. Он тяжело дышал: догнать Хару, если тот не хотел оказаться догнанным, было непросто. Но Ямазаки смог, ухватил за рукав, пнул под коленку и ловко повалил. Хара думал ему врезать, но стало лень.

— Отвяжись.

— Ты хуже Ханамии! — закипятился нависший над ним Ямазаки. — Тот хоть просто не говорит ничего, а ты врешь!

— Ну, убей меня за это.

Ямазаки скривился, и Хара замолчал. Не хотелось смотреть Ямазаки в глаза, поэтому Хара старательно разглядывал его левую бровь. В такие моменты он понимал, что решение отрастить длинную челку было лучшим за всю его бездарно короткую жизнь.

— Сожалеешь? — спросил Хара и выдул пузырь. Ямазаки моргнул.

— О чем?

Хорошо быть тобой, хотел сказать Хара. Хорошо быть неведомой херней и не париться об этом. Хорошо остаться жизнерадостным мудаком даже после смерти под поездом.

Хорошо не чувствовать никаких лишних эмоций. Ни к кому.

Хара втянул пузырь обратно в рот. Сказал:

— Ты же спокойно можешь уйти, Ямазаки.

— Не хочу тебя бросать.

— Я не про сейчас.

— Я тоже.

Ямазаки отодвинулся и вскочил. Хара так и не нашел румянец на его лице и слова для ответа не нашел тоже.

 

— А мы человека убили, — сообщил Хара, когда они встретились с Сето на условленном перекрестке.

— Поздравляю, — зевнул Сето. Хара был уверен, что он провел ночь в каком-нибудь парке — спал.

— Где Ханамия? — Ямазаки впервые за пару часов открыл рот.

— Опаздывает.

— Может, поищем?

— Как хотите, — помедлив, отозвался Сето.

Хару порядком достали эти их секреты.

— Он что, на свою могилу пошел?

Сето двинулся вперед. Бросил через плечо:

— Не на свою.

Ямазаки негромким ругательством выразил мысли Хары вслух.

Им не пришлось искать: Ханамия показался на тротуаре, будто вынырнул из мрака. Он шел, уставившись в землю, засунув руки глубоко в карманы черного пальто. Хара невольно задумался, сколько поздних прохожих словило сердечный приступ от ужаса, завидев этой ночью такого Ханамию.

Ханамия не предвещал несчастье. Он им был.

Но Хара ощущал себя сейчас более живым, чем когда-либо до своей смерти, поэтому подбежал к Ханамии и завертелся рядом:

— Как прошла ночь? Чем занимался? 

Ханамия поднял взгляд. Глаза были широко распахнуты, Хару он явно не видел, хотя смотрел прямо ему в лицо. Что-то бездонное, очень старое и жуткое поглядело на Хару из этих глаз. Что-то, с чем Хара предпочел бы не знакомиться.

— Рылся в мусоре, вернулся к мусору, — уронил Ханамия, обходя его.

— Все мы тут любим мусор, — протянул Хара. Он попытался выдуть пузырь, но не получилось.

— Ты так точно, — Ханамия кивнул на угрюмого Ямазаки.

Ханамию наверняка забили до смерти, подумал Хара. Ногами.

 

— А вдруг в этот раз никто не появится, — ерзал Ямазаки. Он сидел между Сето и Харой и то и дело мотал головой от одного к другому. Харе все сильнее хотелось притянуть его за подбородок на очередном повороте и залепить рот жвачкой.

— Появится, — кратко отозвался Сето. Ханамия молча бродил из стороны в сторону, не глядя ни на кого. Харе казалось, что от него исходит какое-то зловещее сияние.

Ханамия без объяснений привел их на уличную баскетбольную площадку. Никто не решался к нему лезть. Где бы ни пропадал Ханамия этой ночью, что бы ни вывело его из равновесия, стае оставалось только молча наблюдать со стороны: ни возражений, ни сочувствия Ханамия не терпел.

— Добрый вечер.

Все разом обернулись: у входа на площадку стоял парень, в котором они мгновенно признали своего. Он вошел в свет от фонаря, и стало видно бледное лицо с ничего не выражающими глазами. Ямазаки громко сглотнул.

— Как тебя зовут? — любезным тоном спросил Ханамия. От перепадов его настроения Хару порой оторопь брала.

Они узнали, что новичка зовут Фурухаши, но не стали его ни о чем больше спрашивать: захочет — расскажет сам. Каждый помнил, каким странным все казалось в первую ночь, каким потерянным себя ощущаешь, едва прибившись к стае. Фурухаши, правда, не производил впечатление потерянного.

— Этот — точно могила, — благоговейно шепнул Ямазаки Харе на ухо.

— В такой могиле даже черви не заведутся, — согласился Хара. Когда дыхание Ямазаки перестало щекотать его, уху тут же сделалось неуютно.

Ханамия что-то негромко Фурухаши объяснил, отведя в сторону, и тот медленно кивнул, всматриваясь в него пустыми глазами. Ханамия, похоже, был почти очарован.

Сето дремал, раскинувшись под кольцом.

— Он всегда такой? — спросил подошедший Фурухаши.

— Готов к обряду посвящения? — Хара проигнорировал вопрос.

— Что нужно делать?

— Напугать человека до обморока и обглодать ему лицо.

Фурухаши смотрел равнодушно.

— Хара шутит, — сказал Ямазаки. Подумал и добавил: — Лицо есть не надо.

— Он же почти согласился, — вздохнул Хара. Забросил Ямазаки руку на плечо. — Ты вечно портишь все веселье.

Фурухаши продолжал равнодушно смотреть уже на них обоих и молчать.

— Они идиоты, — Ханамия встал рядом. — Не обращай внимания.

— Добро пожаловать, — Хара помахал свободной рукой. Большим пальцем второй он провел по шее Ямазаки.

Что Ямазаки не отстранился, Хара осознал не сразу. Продолжал болтать и чпокать пузырями, и бездумно поглаживать теплую шею. Вдруг запнулся, скосил глаза.

— Какого цвета твоя майка?

— Не помню. А что?

Ответить Хара не успел.

Но он мог бы поспорить на свою жвачку, что в первых рассветных лучах увидел, как краснеет Ямазаки.


End file.
